El caso más difícil
by payne-collopy
Summary: Sherlock se enfrenta al caso más difícil con el que se ha encontrado hasta ahora: encontrar el regalo perfecto para John y Mary. Entre el capítulo 3x01 y el 3x02.


Este es el primer escrito que he hecho de Sherlock (BBC) así que espero haberlo hecho bien. Quiero darle las gracias a lolaarlo por habermelo leído mientras la iba completando.

Espero que os guste y si queréis dejarme un comentario, ¡os lo agradeceré de todo corazón!

¡Un saludo!

**El caso más difícil**

Sherlock se tocó los labios con ambos dedos índice. Absorto. Pensativo. Mirando las imágenes de una revista e intentado desvelar el misterio que había en ellas. El consultor entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, concentrándose aún más en el artículo que tenía delante. "10 regalos perfectos para una boda".

-Esto no tiene lógica.-dijo exasperado.-Cómo va a querer esa mujer una maquina para hacer postres si es diabética. Por no hablar del hombre, copas de vino a un alcohólico en rehabilitación.-exclamo levantándose de la silla y sentándose en la butaca.

Su búsqueda había sido infructuosa y odiaba quedarse sin ideas. Había investigado en internet, leído revistas e ido a una tienda donde una mujer bastante amargada, seguramente por el rápido ascenso de otra dependienta con más tetas y menos años, le había enseñado a regañadientes los productos estrella de las bodas de ese último año. Pero no había encontrado nada que le convenciese. Todo le había parecido demasiado banal, feo o impersonal y el regalo del pequeño de los Holmes debía ser perfecto, único y personal. Por algo era el mejor amigo y padrino del novio.

Por un momento, envidio a la señora Hudson, Molly o Lestrade con sus estúpidos y sencillos regalos. Al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, Sherlock entornó los ojos y se levantó de la butaca, atándose la bata pues estaba en calzoncillos.

-Señora Hudson, un té por favor.-gritó a su vecina.

-Sherlock, no soy tu sirvienta.-le respondió desde su piso.

"Piensa. Piensa, Sherlock." Se dijo mientras andaba de un lado a otro. Con pesadez, se dejo caer al sofá, cogiendo la pistola. Un disparo en la pared, y no se le ocurría nada. Otro más, y la idea que necesitaba seguía sin aparecer. La tercera bala dejó un hueco en la pared y el consultor ya solo pedía una pista para saber qué regalar a John y Mary.

-¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!-exclamó a voz en grito.

-¿A qué vienen estos gritos, Sherlock?-preguntó la señora Hudson desde el alféizar.-¡Por dios! Qué le ha hecho a la pobre pared.-añadió dejando la bandeja con la taza del té en la mesita junto al sofá.

Sherlock la miró sin fijarse en ella, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-No me importa que tengas ojos en la nevera y vísceras en el microondas. Pero la pared es otra cosa, Sherlock. Esos agujeros no se pueden limpiar con lejía. ¿Me has oído?

No. El joven Holmes no la oía. Había dejado de escucharla desde las primeras palabras que había pronunciado. En ese momento, el consultor dedicaba toda su atención a la lista de cientos de regalos que tenía en su mente. Sistemáticamente, los desechaba por poco originales, feos o ya comprados.

-No sabe la suerte que tiene, señora Hudson.-dijo finalmente.

La mujer lo miró con cara confundida mientras sujetaba la taza de té.

-Para un invitado común es más fácil saber elegir el regalo para los novios. Un juego de tazas de té medianamente caras y ya tiene el regalo hecho.

-Pero...¿cómo…?-se interrumpió a sí misma al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba.- Para que sepas, el juego que he comprado tiene el mismo dibujo que las tazas que tenía la familia de John cuando era pequeño.-contestó Mrs. Hudson orgullosa, mientras le daba el té ya preparado.

-No está mal…para una invitada común.-finiquitó.

Sin perder la compostura, la mujer miró a Sherlock haciendo un mohín.

-Ay, Sherlock. ¡Qué vamos a hacer contigo!-finalizó la señora Hudson llevándose la bandeja a su apartamento.

Con él no había nada que hacer, eso ya lo sabía muy bien su vecina. La búsqueda infructuosa había hecho que Sherlock tuviese cada vez más ganas de fumar, así que con un gruñido de fastidio se levantó del sofá para buscar algún paquete de tabaco en uno de los muchos escondites que tenía en la casa. Miró en la chimenea, debajo de la butaca, en el libro con paginas falsas de su cuarto, busco hasta en la calavera de su amigo pero no encontró más que polvo, suciedad y una nota de John que ponía: "Lo hacemos por tu bien, Sherlock." Malhumorado, el más joven de los Holmes arrugo la nota y cogió el paquete de parches de nicotina que había comprado hace unos meses. Dudaba que aquello le ayudará, pero en ese momento no le importaba cubrir su cuerpo de esos adhesivos redondos con tal de saciar su mono de tabaco.

Justo cuando estaba poniendo su quinto parche cerca del ombligo, el timbre de su móvil sonó desde el otro lado del cuarto. Era Lestrade. "Tengo un caso para ti", decía el mensaje. Leer aquello alegro la cara del hastiado Sherlock, necesitaba un respiro y alejarse de todo el bullicio de la boda. Quizás eso le ayudaría a encontrar el regalo perfecto para la pareja. " Ahora voy", le contestó, mientras iba a su cuarto a vestirse.

En el trayecto en taxi, con el tema de la boda aún en mente, el consultor le dijo al conductor que diera un pequeño rodeo por una zona de tiendas antes de llegar a New Scotland Yard. Por desgracia, no vio nada que le siempre, Sherlock se dirigió directamente al despacho de Lestrade en el que el inspector estaba discutiendo con Anderson.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Te he dicho que no.-le decía el detective con ahínco.

-Por favor.

-Me da igual. No es mi división. Así que no, y no hay más que hablar. Hola Sherlock.-dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

Anderson se giro para fijarse en el consultor, que le obsequió con una de esas sonrisas irónicas que tanto le fastidiaban.

-Vale.-se rindió el científico forense.-Pero sigo pensando que es buena idea.-añadió mientras se marchaba.

-Últimamente está más pesado de lo normal. No sé que le pasa.-comentó Lestrade dejando un vaso de plástico para tomarse una pastilla para la acidez.-Bueno, este es el caso en el que quiero que me ayudes.-le tendió una carpeta con imágenes y documentos.-Mujer. Cincuenta y tantos años. Ha aparecido muerta en unos grandes almacenes. El cuerpo fue encontrado en un almacén por una de las dependientas esta mañana. A ver qué opinas.

Sherlock no le contestó, ya que estaba mirando las fotos del cadáver con detenimiento.

-Esto de aquí.-comentó al fin, señalando la zona del costillar derecho.

-Sí, Anderson ha dicho que la acuchillaron con una arma blanca extraña. Por cierto, ayer el almacén hizo 20 años y lo celebraron con un evento. Un cheque de 100 libras por matrimonio para las primeras 30. Eso sí, teniendo que gastárselo allí.

-Lo sé, Mrs Hudson me habló de ello.- comentó el consultor que sacando el móvil, empezó a buscar fotografías relacionadas con el almacén.

Había pasado por allí hacia relativamente poco en la búsqueda del regalo para John y Mary.

-Quizás alguien perdió el juicio por conseguir el dinero.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sherlock habló.

-Ya está.-exclamó.

-No me digas que ya lo has resuelto.

-Sí. Ves los barrotes que están tan cerca la puerta. Fueron puestos hace poco a petición del dueño de la casa. Hay varias denuncias que dicen que la punta de estos es tan afilada que varios transeúntes han sufrido cortes al pasar pegados a él. Créeme si te digo que lo están.

Con un movimiento de su dedo, el consultor cambió de fotografía.

-Esta es una foto que colgó el almacén del día en cuestión. Estaban a punto de abrir. Reconoces a la mujer que está a la esquina.

-Es nuestro cadáver.-respondió sorprendido.

-Y también está este hombre, que indudablemente es su pareja. Esta otra imagen es del momento exacto de la apertura, como ves la mujer ha desaparecido.

El detective miró la pantalla, viendo que, efectivamente, ella ya no estaba allí.

-Crees que en el caos pudo caer en uno de los barrotes.

-No. Alguien la empujo, aunque dudo que lo hiciese con la intención de matarla.

Sherlock señalo a una mujer que miraba hacia atrás con el brazo extendido. Su cara expresaba sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo.

-Ella la empujó, sin saber lo que le esperaba al futuro cadáver.

-Pero no entiendo. ¿Qué ocurrió entre la apertura y el momento en el que la dependiente la encontró?

El joven de los hermanos Holmes le pasó un documento.

-Son las parejas que consiguieron el ansiado cheque. Nuestra víctima está en ella.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Su pareja. Queriendo conseguir las 100 libras, obligo a la convaleciente señora…

-Adkins.

-Obligo a la señora Adkins a seguir con el plan de conseguir el dinero y gastárselo allí. Sin atenderla, duraría unos escasos quince minutos. Así que viéndola como un estorbo, el señor Adkins la dejo en el almacén. Me imagino que incluso se alegro de hacerlo.

Greg frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Por cómo la trata en la foto recogiendo el dinero, diría que eran matrimonio infeliz. Qué raro.

-Vale, pero ¿por qué no la vio nadie?

-Oh, sí la vieron, pero la confundieron con uno de los maniquís del escaparate. La misma ropa que la mujer vestía ayer, aparece en el anuncio de la fachada.-dijo señalando a la mujer sonriente de la publicidad que aparecía en la foto de su móvil.

Lestrade le miro con la boca abierta. Había visto a Sherlock en acción muchas veces, pero aún le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía para resolver casos. Greg se levantó y le pidió a Donovan que trajese a la pareja de la señora Adkins y que identificase a la otra mujer que la empujó.

-¿Eso era todo?-preguntó Sherlock metiéndose las manos en la chaqueta.

El detective asintió.

-Últimamente, no hay muchos casos interesantes. Pero tú estarás ocupado con eso de ser el padrino de John, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Hemos estado eligiendo las flores, el papel de las invitaciones, la música, el champán y otras cosas.

-Menuda locura. Me imagino que acercándose la fecha, ya estará casi todo arreglado.

-No todo.-comentó Sherlock más para sí mismo que para el policía.

Mientras Greg le observaba, se dio cuenta de que este se fijaba en el vaso de café que había dejado. Aquella pista, hizo que el detective supiese de qué hablaba el consultor.

-¿Todavía no has conseguido el regalo para John y Mary?

-No.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que ya lo tendrías.-comentó con sorna.

Por una vez, era él quien había tomado la delantera al gran Sherlock.

-Una cafetera personalizada con los nombres de los dos no sería un buen regalo del padrino.

-Pues a mi me gusta.-expresó Lestrade, orgulloso de su regalo.-Yo me he comprado una.

-Tu estómago no dice lo mismo.-le respondió el más joven de los Holmes.

Lestrade hizo una mueca de fastidio al oír aquello. Y es que ambos se habían dado cuenta de que el estómago del policía se había acostumbrado tanto al café suave de esa maquina, que ahora el café de la oficina le provocaba acidez.

-Bueno, Craig.

-Greg.-le corrigió el detective.

-Si no hay nada para mi, me voy. Hay muchas cosas que el padrino y mejor amigo del novio tiene que hacer.-añadió Sherlock diciendo eso último con cierta petulancia.

-Me encantará ver tu regalo en la boda.-le respondió queriendo fastidiarle.

Sin mirar atrás y haciendo una mueca, Sherlock salió de New Scotland Yard sin tener un rumbo fijo. Justo cuando el consultor entraba por el metro, el móvil del consultor sonó y vibró. Un mensaje de Molly.

"¿Estás con John?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"No responde. Necesito que entretenga un poco más a Mary. La despedida no esta preparada aún."

"Llama a la Señora Hudson. Iba a ir a visitarla."

"Gracias. ¿Ya tienes el regalo?"

"No."

"Ya verás como al final lo encuentras. ;)"

Sherlock había empezado a dudar que eso fuese cierto. Por más que lo había intentado, no encontraba nada que mereciera la pena ser regalado por él. "No regales algo con la cabeza. El regalo tiene que salir del corazón", le dijo Molly en una de las visitas del consultor a la morgue. Eso era algo sencillo para alguien que no utilizaba el pensamiento lógico como estilo de vida. Pero a Sherlock no vivía a través del corazón, sino de la mente. Una mente que hasta hace poco pensaba que no necesitaba tener un mejor amigo, ni si quiera un amigo. Pero eso había cambiado con John. Bueno, muchas cosas habían cambiado con John, y ahora se encontraba en la situación de buscar un regalo para él y la persona a la que John más quería. Aquello era el mayor reto con el que se había encontrado nunca.

Fue entonces cuando el regalo de Sherlock apareció, personificado en una músico que tocaba con pasión su violín. Qué más personal que la única acción que el consultor siempre hacía desde la pasión. Tocar el violín era el desahogo del más joven de los hermanos Holmes, una forma de sacar sus sentimientos de su fría cabeza. Eso era lo que les iba a dar a los recién casados, sus sentimientos convertidos en acordes de música y un baile. La única forma en el que él podría decir que daba igual que todo cambiase, siempre permanecería junto a ellos.

Dándole dos billetes de 50 libras, un sonriente Sherlock se dirigió al vagón que le llevaba a su casa. Por fin, había resuelto el caso más difícil con el que se había encontrado.


End file.
